Le bouclier de son coeur
by Alodis
Summary: Charming a une petite conversation avec Neal concernant sa fille. Elle a peut-être 28 ans et pas besoin de sa protection mais jamais il ne cessera de protéger son cœur contre ce qui pourrait l'atteindre. Petit bonus dans la deuxième partie : Emma remarque les cicatrices sur la peau de son père et se demande comment il les a eues alors il lui raconte tout.
1. Protéger le coeur de ma fille

Un ptit OS tout mignon avec toujours Emma et son papa Charming ! =P Parce que je veux des scènes adorables avec ces deux là !

Auteur : £ly  
Résumé : Charming a une petite conversation avec Neal concernant sa fille. Elle a peut-être 28 ans et pas besoin de sa protection mais jamais il ne cessera de protéger son cœur contre ce qui pourrait l'atteindre. Petit bonus dans la deuxième partie : Emma remarque les cicatrices sur la peau de son père et se demande comment il les a eues alors il lui raconte tout et finalement l'aide à prendre quelques heures de sommeil.

Je sais, encore une bourrée de guimauve mais bon, c'est pas ma semaine et j'en ai besoin alors :D

Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à ABC et à leurs créateurs respectifs. Bonne lecture tout de même et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et surtout si vous voulez la deuxième partie ! Je ne me tuerai pas à la retranscrire si vous ne me motivez pas assez...

* * *

Charming avait quitté l'appartement quelques minutes tôt, laissant sa famille dormir tranquillement. Après avoir rencontré Neal enfin Baelfire, pour la première fois, il avait besoin de temps pour se calmer. Henry avait été excité à l'idée de lui raconter comment il avait piloté le navire et comment son père le lui avait appris. Au moment où il avait vu le type, il avait su qu'il ne le porterait pas dans son cœur. Non. Jamais. Pas après ce qu'il avait à sa petite fille. Sa femme avait remarqué son expression lors de la rencontre et s'était inquiété. A juste titre. La colère ne ferait aucun bien. Le passé était le passé. Elle voulait blâmer Neal pour ses actions passés pourtant, il n'en était pas responsable. Regina l'était. En quelque sorte. Avec un soupir, il entra au Granny's Diner. Ruby le vit arriver et lui offrit un sourire compréhensif. Ils discutèrent un moment, parlant de Neal, Cora et Regina. C'était un désordre total en ce moment. Sur le chemin du retour, café en main, il entra en collision avec la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir. Neal.

- Ho fit ce dernier. Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu s'excusa t-il.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu non plus alors…

La tension était plus que palpable. L'ex d'Emma n'avait aucune intention de rester là, au milieu de la rue avec le père de son ex.

- Je devrais y aller…

Neal hocha la tête en contournant David et prit la direction du Granny's Diner à son tour. Il pensait avoir échappé à la conversation avec le père hyper protecteur mais Charming prononça quelques dans son dos qui le fit se retourner.

- Pourquoi vous l'avez laissée ? demanda Charming soudainement.

- Pardon ?

- Ma fille. Vous savez la femme que vous avez mise enceinte et abandonnée ? Pourquoi vous l'avez laissée ?

- Je n'aurais pas cette conversation avec vous. Si je dois me justifier ce sera auprès d'elle et pas de vous rétorqua Neal, n'aimant pas être attaqué.

Entendant cette réponse, la rancœur de Charming atteignit un autre niveau. Il se posta directement devant l'autre homme.

- Emma est peut-être une adulte mais elle reste ma fille. Vous l'avez donnée aux flics, elle est allée en prison à votre place et vous l'avez laissée traverser tout ça toute seule gronda David en regardant Neal dans les yeux. Alors vous n'aurez pas cette conversation avec moi ? continua t-il essayant de rester calme mais en vain. J'ai perdu vingt-huit ans de sa vie à cause du sort. Je peux vous garantir que si elle avait grandie avec sa mère et moi, ici ou là-bas, je ne vous aurais pas permis de lui briser le cœur de la façon dont vous l'avez fait. Maintenant je suis là et je peux vous dire ceci. Restez loin d'elle. Je ne laisserai pas ma fille avoir le cœur brisé encore une fois.

- On a un fils ensemble. Restez loin d'elle va être difficile pointa Neal.

- Ne faites pas le malin. Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Vous avez brisé son cœur une fois. Faites ça encore une fois et je peux vous jurer qu'il n'y aura pas un seul endroit sur cette planète où vous pourrez vous cacher. Je vous trouverai et priez Dieu que je vous laisse respirer…menaça Charming avec un regard perçant. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Neal serait depuis longtemps mort….

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la blesser. J'ai une fiancée que j'aime informa le fils de Gold. David intérieurement fut soulagé.

- Tant mieux pour vous. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de garder un œil sur vous. Un seul faux mouvement et vous pouvez commencer à courir pour votre vie.

Un dernier regard noir et le père d'Emma reprit le chemin de l'appartement laissant un Neal amusé au milieu de la rue.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut une Emma amusée qui rentra à l'appartement. Elle venait d'avoir une conversation assez étrange avec son ex à propos de son père faisant des menaces. Avec un sourire rieur discret, elle prit la place à coté de lui au comptoir. Snow la questionna sur Neal et sur ce qu'il lui avait dit. A un moment, elle se tourna vers son père innocemment qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un mot.

- Neal m'a raconté quelque chose d'intéressant à propos de mon père étant excessivement protecteur. Tu peux m'expliquer ? s'enquit Emma.

- On a juste parlé. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Que tu l'avais menacé de mettre un terme à sa vie s'il brisait mon cœur encore une fois.

- Charming ! s'exclama Snow, n'y croyant pas. Elle hocha la tête, un air réprobateur sur le visage.

- C'était un conseil. Enfin plus comme un avertissement expliqua David en haussant les épaules.

- T'as pas besoin de devenir hyper protecteur tu sais. Je suis une grande fille.

- Je sais Em'. Je ressens le besoin de te protéger de lui. Je veux simplement être le bouclier contre ce qui pourrait te blesser. Être simplement le bouclier de ton cœur. Après tout, effrayer les garçons, les éloigner de toi, c'est sensé être mon boulot. Mon boulot de père. Je suis désolé souffla t-il doucement avec un air navré.

- Ne le sois pas. Même si ça arrive trop tard, je trouve ça adorable le rassura sa fille avec un sourire.

- Vraiment ?!

- Hum hum affirma Emma en secouant la tête positivement. Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. Avoir un père c'est plutôt agréable. T'avoir toi en tant que mon père, c'est juste…c'est une bénédiction, c'est un cadeau. Quelque chose de cher à mon cœur. Mon père est Prince Charming quoi ! Qu'est ce qui est plus cool que ça ?! s'écria Emma enjouée.

David et Snow s'esclaffèrent. Emma avait une façon de balancer les choses parfois…

- Je suis la seule au monde à pouvoir crier « Mes parents sont Snow White et Prince Charming ! ». C'est plutôt génial.

Emma posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père dont le sourire s'agrandit sous le geste. Snow n'arriva pas à empêcher son propre sourire de s'agrandir sous la scène adorable sous ses yeux.

- Papa ? fit Emma avec une voix d'enfant.

- Oui baby girl ?

- Tu me protégeras toujours contre les méchants garçons ?

- Toujours.


	2. Te protéger des mauvais rêves

Voilà la deuxième et dernière partie =)

Merci à Megan de m'avoir fait remarquer que je ne l'avais pas postée, je croyais que je l'avais fait. J'ai tellement de fics que je m'y perds parfois. M'enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez cette deuxième courte partie encore emplie de guimauve !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Emma n'arrêtait pas de se retourner encore et encore dans son lit, incapable de s'endormir. Elle n'avait pas eu une nuit reposante durant les trois derniers jours. Alors sous les conseils de sa mère, elle était partie se coucher et avait essayé de dormir, en vain. Snow et Henry étaient sortis pour aller chercher des chocolats chauds chez Granny. C'était l'occasion pour Henry de voir son père, évidemment sous la supervision de sa grand-mère. Elle stoppa tout mouvement en entendant du bruit en bas. Fronçant les sourcils, elle repoussa les couvertures et sortit du lit. Elle descendit les escaliers en silence. La jeune femme soupira, soulagée. Ce n'était que son père. Il était dos à elle et elle nota la cicatrice sur son épaule. Se sentant observé, Charming se retourna et esquissa un sourire en voyant sa fille. Les yeux d'Emma tombèrent sur les cicatrices qu'il avait. Une sur son épaule gauche et une autre sur l'abdomen. Les yeux de Charming ne quittèrent pas le visage de sa fille qui se demandait comment il les avait eues et qui les lui avait infligées. Pouvait-elle simplement lui demander ? Non. Ça serait trop étrange comme conversation. Non. Elle devrait trouver un autre moyen de savoir.

- T'as réussi à dormir un peu ? s'enquit-il, brisant de ce fait le gênant silence autour d'eux.

- Pas vraiment répondit sa fille en haussant les épaules puis elle fit quelques pas vers lui. Plus près, elle laissa ses yeux parcourir le torse de son père. Elle remarqua qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle faisait et détourna le regard rapidement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

Sa réponse loin d'être satisfaisante, cette fois il s'approcha d'elle. L'embarras monta aux joues d'Emma, son cœur s'accéléra. Il lui releva le visage tendrement avec un sourire et remit une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, caressant sa joue au passage.

- Est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise ?

- Non…C'est juste…Je me demandais comment tu les avais eues dit t-elle en désignant la cicatrice sur son épaule.

Et soudainement, il ne se trouvait plus avec elle. Il était au château, terrassant les gardes de Regina en tenant d'un bras le nouveau-né, la petite Emma et de l'autre tenait son épée. Le souvenir le frappa avec la force d'un ouragan. Emma devant lui, resta interdite. Elle jura, il affrontait probablement des démons intérieurs. Elle s'en voulait pour lui avoir rappelé tout cela. Revenant dans le présent, il se retrouva la respiration courte, haletant. L'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa fille ne passa pas inaperçue.

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- On n'aurait pas dit y'a deux minutes.

- Laisse-moi enfiler quelque chose et je te raconte un truc.

Emma ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre murmura un « D'accord ». Chemisée enfilée, il s'assit sur le lit qu'il partageait avec Snow et tapota la place à coté de lui. Curieuse, elle se laissa tomber près de lui.

- Je suis resté figé non pas parce que c'était des mauvais souvenirs mais parce que c'était le dernier souvenir que j'avais de toi expliqua Charming, guettant la réaction de sa fille. Quand elle resta silencieuse, il continua. Lorsque j'ai eu cette blessure, je portais le plus précieux et fragile trésor qu'il m'a était donné de voir….

Les yeux azurs trouvèrent ceux émeraude et à ce moment là, la jeune femme réalisa de quoi il parlait.

- Moi ? souffla t-elle, la gorge serrée. Il acquiesça et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- J'affrontais les soldats de Regina avec toi que je tenais de mon bras gauche quand un a réussi à me blesser. C'était qu'une égratignure.

- Qu'une égratignure ?! s'étrangla la blonde. Ça parait plus qu'une égratignure rétorqua t-elle en secouant la tête, ne croyant pas ce qu'il disait.

- Enfin j'ai atteint la nursery, je t'ai déposé dans l'armoire, embrassé ton front et fermé les portes. C'est après ça, qu'un autre soldat m'a enfoncé la lame de son épée ici raconta t-il en touchant l'endroit de la blessure. Les yeux d'Emma suivirent le mouvement.

- C'est celle qui t'as mise dans le coma ?

- Oui, s'il n'y avait pas eu le sort, je serais mort sur le sol de ce qui aurait du être ta chambre. Ça m'a sauvé et tu m'as sauvé en le brisant après.

- Alors c'est grâce à toi que je suis là…murmura t-elle en chassant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle se sentait vulnérable et n'aimait pas ça. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rester de marbre face à cela.

- C'est ce que font les parents. Ils placent leurs enfants en premier. C'est leur priorité. Tu passeras toujours en premier Emma, tu resteras ma priorité dit-il sincèrement en caressant du pouce le dos de sa main. Je mourrais s'il le faut pour te protéger. Sans une once d'hésitation, sans arrière pensées.

Elle vint se blottir contre lui et David la rapprocha davantage en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira. Enveloppée dans une étreinte sécurisante, emplie d'amour, elle n'eut aucune crainte à cet instant.

- Ne dis pas ça. Je commence à m'habituer à avoir des parents. À avoir un père. Ne me laisse plus. Ne me laisse plus jamais. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais si tu m'abandonnes maintenant…

- Je n'ai aucune intention de mourir, alors il va falloir que t'arrives à vivre avec ton vieux père plaisanta Charming, arrachant un rire à sa fille au travers de ses larmes. Tu crois que t'arriveras à supporter ça ?

- Ouais…De toute façon, tu n'es pas si vieux que ça….juste 28 ans plus vieux que moi…T'as de la chance, personne n'a remarqué.

Emma pouffa de rire, un rire qui provenait du plus profond de son cœur. Les deux s'affalèrent sur le lit, riant aux éclats.

- Si t'essayais de dormir un peu ? suggéra son père alors qu'il était à la place de Snow sur le lit.

- Seulement si tu restes.

Avec un sourire joyeux, il sentit le lit bouger sous les mouvements de sa fille. Elle vint se pelotonner contre lui, sa tête sur son torse et il referma ses bras sur elle. Entourée d'une chaleur protectrice et apaisante, elle se laissa glisser vers le sommeil au rythme des battements du cœur de son père sous son oreille, certaine que ses bras la garderaient de tous mauvais rêves.

- Dors bien princesse…

- Merci d'être là pour moi…papa…

Le sourire de Charming s'agrandit, elle l'avait finalement appelé par ce qu'il était pour elle, son père. Elle l'acceptait enfin pour remplir le rôle qu'il avait dans sa vie et l'acceptait aussi dans son cœur, dévoilant son coté fragile de ce même fait. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux blonds et sombra à son tour vers le repos.

**FIN.**


End file.
